1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food washing device of simple yet highly effective construction which has numerous advantages including easy portability, flexibility, and ease of attachment to plumbing fixtures. More particularly, it is concerned with a food washing device having a porous bag utilizing attaching rings for connection to plumbing fixtures and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been invented for the purpose of washing food in the course of preparation Most such devices are adapted to be placed within a sink and usually include some kind of a frame structure to lay the food on. The problem with these inventions is that, typically, a rigid frame or structure is provided so that the food preparer cannot readily manipulate or massage the food under a stream of water. Further, the structural configuration of such inventions usually requires significant assembly and dismantling, such as connecting bolts and screws and the like and then hooking such an apparatus in the sink.
If the dimensions of the device are not well suited to a given sink, the device may not be of any practical value. Finally, none of the prior inventions have provided a means for positioning food so as to provide a modified stream of water, i.e. a stream of water converted into droplets for a more efficient washing of the food. A number of food washing devices have been proposed in the past. In general, however, as mentioned above, these units have not met the needs of food preparers because of the unsolved structural difficulties. Patents illustrating these prior units include U.S. Pat. Nos. 62,082, 601,508, 916,283, 950,559, 1,116,543, 1,300,248, 1,658,944, 1,998,002, 2,322,417, 2,426,025, 2,535,967, 2,601,364.